Ancient Future
by Saiyan Genius
Summary: This is a B/V G/C K/18 with a twist. And it all begins with a flat tire. Vegeta is a medi evil prince, and Bulma is a girl destinied to become a legend
1. Prologue the Characters

Hi Everyone  
  
I love the trilogy by Tracy Harding, The Ancient Future.  
  
And I also love Dragonballz so I thought, why don't I combine the two together to get a kick ass story. This will be a Vegeta + Bulma, Goku and Chichi, Krillin and 18 get together story.  
  
Word to the wise, this story will contain timetravel, and it will be an a/u, so if you don't like my writing, don't read it. If I get a good response to this story I will write the next one out.  
  
Technically it will be Tracy Harding's work redone, but o well.  
  
Oh yeah, characters may seem out of Character but tough cookies.  
  
Enjoy Everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the author Tracy Harding's work, or Dragonballz.  
  
THE ANCIENT FUTURE  
  
THE DARK AGE  
  
Characters and the roles they play, In the Dark Age  
  
Heroine (no not the drug) = Bulma Briefs  
  
Prince of Gwynedd = Vegeta  
  
High Merlin = Kami  
  
King of Gwynedd = King Vegeta  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen of Gwynedd = Queen Elbategev  
  
(A/n yeah I made that up, but it's hard, give me a break, but I thought it was clever, Vegetable backwards, hehehe)  
  
Brother of the King = Cadfer  
  
Brother to Vegeta = Prince Caradoc  
  
  
  
King of Powys = Frieza  
  
Princess of Powys = Vanora  
  
  
  
King of Dummonia = Catulus  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruler of Dyfed = Vortipor  
  
  
  
  
  
King of Gwent = Aurelius Caninus  
  
  
  
Ruler of Dalriada = Fergus MacErc  
  
  
  
Ruler of Mercia = Hercule  
  
(A/n ok, I know your all wondering why I gave that dope his own Kingdom, there is several good reasons, one if I do the second book, well you'll find out, and two in the original book this King was King of the Saxons, and they're always getting their butts kicked and having bad stuff happen to them.)  
  
  
  
MAIDENS AND LADIES  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's Maid = Chichi  
  
  
  
(A/n I have nothing against Chichi, it's just the way the story should go, you'll see later on)  
  
  
  
Mute from Aberffraw = 18  
  
  
  
(A/n I have nothing against 18 either, you'll just see later)  
  
  
  
Vanora's Maid = Malvina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maiden at Aberffraw = Cara  
  
  
  
  
  
Maiden at Aberffraw = Alma  
  
  
  
  
  
Head Maid, Aberffraw = Drusilla  
  
  
  
  
  
Head Maid, Degannwy = Fenalla  
  
  
  
  
  
Rhy's wife = Jenovefa  
  
  
  
  
  
Cedric's wife = Mabel  
  
  
  
  
  
Proprietor of whorehouse = Old Hetty  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiglas' Crone = Mahuad  
  
  
  
KNIGHTS AND ADVISORS  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Champion = Goku  
  
  
  
King's Champion = Krillin  
  
Vegeta's Messenger = Cadogan  
  
Vegeta's Keeper of Records = Madoc  
  
Vegeta's Watchman = Vaugnan  
  
Vegeta's cook = Jeven  
  
Red- headed knight = Cedric  
  
King's Accountant = Percival  
  
Trainer of Armies, Aberffraw = Gilmore  
  
Vegeta's Advisor = Rhys  
  
Vegeta's Knight = Angus  
  
Vegeta's Squire and musician = Selwyn  
  
Vegeta's Second squire = Tadgh  
  
Vortipor's Champion = Queron  
  
Goku's Son = Gohan  
  
(A/n you didn't think I'd leave him out did you?)  
  
  
  
Vegeta's son = Trunks  
  
  
  
Rhys' son = Gawain  
  
  
  
Others you should know about  
  
  
  
Bulma's brother = Kakarot  
  
  
  
Bulma's father = Dr. Briefs  
  
Bulma's Mother = Mrs Briefs  
  
Kakarot's girlfriend = Naomi  
  
(A/n Chichi reincarnated)  
  
  
  
Bulma's Ex = Yamcha  
  
  
  
Miles = Vegeta reincarnated  
  
Aunt Rose = Lady Gladys (Bulma's Aunt)  
  
Myrddin = Dr. Briefs  
  
Dr. Paradis = Naomi's father  
  
Ok so I think that's everyone, and everyone else that is in the story is unimportant unless I tell you so later, okay? 


	2. Chapter 1, The stones

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR THE WORKS BY TRACY HARDING  
  
THE ANCIENT FUTURE  
  
THE DARK AGE  
  
PART 1  
  
TIME  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The stones  
  
  
  
As the evening cast its shadow across the horizon, Bulma secured the last bolt and replaced the hubcap. She tilted back on her heels to admire her work, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the back tyre was also loosing air.  
  
"Goddamn hire cars," she cried, kicking the dying tyre with her steel- capped boot. "I don't believe it!"  
  
It was difficult to see how bad the puncture was as the old country road was poorly lit.  
  
Bulma drew back her long hair and sighed, kissing goodbye to any chance she might have of making it to her aunt's in Oxfordshire by dinner.  
  
Disheartened, she turned and lent on the car to mull over her problems.  
  
'The difference between a good situation and a bad one lay only in one's perception.'  
  
The voice of her Sensei came into her thoughts.  
  
It wasn't as if she was afraid to be in the countryside at night, for she was more than capable of protecting herself.  
  
Only a few months back she'd achieved her second Dan grade (black belt) in Tae-kwon-do.  
  
She'd also trained in kickboxing, a sport her brother, Brian, had encouraged her to pursue.  
  
Kakarot had been Bulma's driving force, her fiercest competitor and closest friend.  
  
Her recollection of the events that led to this death continued to plague her though to years had passed since the tragedy.  
  
On the day of their first Dan grade competition, Kakarot and Bulma had competed against strong opposition to secure the title in their respective weight classes.  
  
Kakarot had sustained a couple of bad strikes to the head, but the doctor gave him the all clear to go home.  
  
The next morning, Bulma found her brother dead.  
  
An autopsy determined the cause of death to be a subdural haematoma, which is swollen, bruised tissue that leads to a build up of pressure on the brain.  
  
The doctors added to her family's distress by explaining that if this had been detected at the time of the injury, Kakarot might have been saved.  
  
Bulma never competed again, and from that day on she regarded the medical profession with considerable scepticism.  
  
  
  
Kakarot was gone, and her family had to live with the knowledge that it didn't have to happen.  
  
Bulma's father Dr. Briefs, a Welshman born and educated, was a professor of British history and language.  
  
He travelled the world lecturing at universities and was often called upon to investigate archaeological finds.  
  
Bulma's mother, Mrs. Briefs was a classical harpist of some merit, and was forever flying off to perform with one orchestra or another.  
  
These professional obligations sent her parent's abroad soon after Kakarot's death.  
  
Bulma had insisted on staying home and finishing her year at university.  
  
She spent most of her time on her own anyway, studying history, mythology, music, philosophy, metaphysics and the like.  
  
Her father's knowledge of ancient languages had also ensured Bulma had a firm grasp of Brythanic (ancient Welsh) and Latin, in addition to the other languages she'd studied at university.  
  
Her parents never pushed her into the workforce, for they were well off and ardent students themselves.  
  
Dr and Mrs Briefs hated having to leave Bulma on her own most of the year.  
  
So out of fear that she would wind up a hermit, they suggested that a change of scenery might do her good.  
  
As her father's passion for his heritage had rubbed off on her, Bulma thought it was high time she investigated Britain's historical sites for herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma glanced up at the night sky.  
  
She remembered seeing a inn on the corner as she'd turned off the highway, but that was quite a way back.  
  
She looked down the road in the other direction, but as there weren't any houses nearby, she considered the fence beside her.  
  
Large trees bordered the property, and as Bulma approached them her heart began to pound.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it," she uttered, as she saw a large circle of stones in the field beyond.  
  
She was tempted to investigate, so she retrieved her backpack, shoulder bag and saxophone case, and locked that car.  
  
The circle appeared to be at least a hundred feet in diameter, and Bulma guessed there were about 70 stones. Some were much larger than others were.  
  
The elements and humankind had taken their toll over the centuries of the circles existence.  
  
  
  
As she reached the perimeter of the circle, a strange presence came over her, and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
How strange that I should find myself here tonight.  
  
She was a little scared by this thought, for tonight was the summer solstice. When Bulma recalled tales of Wiccan and Druidic practices traditionally held on this night a shiver ran over her.  
  
She knelt to retrieve her black leather jacket from her bag.  
  
It was the only possession of her brother's she had wanted to keep.  
  
It was known as Kakarot's lucky Jacket, it was reinforced at the elbows, and bore a large-winged Harley Davidson emblem on the back.  
  
It was 2 sizes too big for her, and very comfortable.  
  
Oddly the atmosphere around the stones no longer perturbed her.  
  
It seemed to welcome her.  
  
She ventured into the middle, dragging her belongings with her.  
  
Bulma dropped her things when she thought she was close enough to the middle, and pulled off her boots.  
  
The energy of the place intrigued her, so she sat on the ground in the lotus position.  
  
The back of her hands rested gently on her knees and her thumb and middle finger met to form a circle.  
  
She closed her eyes and took 3 deep breaths, to achieve a relaxed, peaceful state.  
  
A light began to shine around her.  
  
This often happened when she mediated.  
  
She continued to breathe deeply, imagining she was inhaling the light throughout her body and it filled her with a sense of strength and well being.  
  
Bulma became aware of a buzzing, like the buzzing you get in your ears after a rock concert, only more melodic. It gradually increased in volume, to a point where it bothered her and she was forced to open her eyes.  
  
The light she thought she'd imagined, truly surrounded her, and appeared to be coming from the ground in the middle of the circle.  
  
The mist rose to the sky, forming a large billowing cloud.  
  
From within the largest stone, a ball of blue light, no bigger then a coin appeared, and made it's way towards her.  
  
What is it? A fairy perhaps? Bulma had never actually seen one, so she couldn't dispel the possibility.  
  
  
  
The sound of laughter began to filter through Bulma's head, and it sounded suspiciously male.  
  
Bulma looked around wildly for the source.  
  
"Is this some kind of elaborate hoax?" she questioned loudly, hoping for an answer.  
  
The laughter rose again only clearer.  
  
Bulma drew herself up straight.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF. I AM NOT AFRAID!"  
  
The light was still for a moment.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye, it darted towards Bulma, almost touching her forehead.  
  
  
  
Bulma's limbs froze and she began to feel faint as the light penetrated her skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya go everyone  
  
What did you think?  
  
It took me forever.  
  
So R+R OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BREAK YOUR LEGS. 


	3. Chapter 2, Time shifts

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR THE WORKS BY TRACY HARDING  
  
Note: Characters may be out of character  
  
THE ANCIENT FUTURE  
  
THE DARK AGE  
  
PART 1  
  
TIME  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Time shifts  
  
Bulma woke the next morning.  
  
She squinted in the bright light of the morning; she stretched, trying to work out the kinks in her body.  
  
'The ball of light'  
  
Bulma sat up so fast her head spun.  
  
All her bags were still there, and as far as she could tell she hadn't been harmed in any way.  
  
Bulma put a hand to her forehead and questioned herself whether last night was real or not.  
  
She felt gritty paint on her brow.  
  
She lowered her hand, and gazed at her fingers, they were smudged with blue.  
  
  
  
She pulled a pocket mirror out of her bag, and gazed at her reflection.  
  
On her forehead, there was a dragon stamped.  
  
In Celtic mythology the dragon represented the guardian spirit of Ancient Britain.  
  
Why had she been marked with it?  
  
  
  
Bulma decided that although the dragon was cute, it had to go.  
  
She reached into her bag for her box of tissues when she remembered they were in the car.  
  
She decided that it was time she got moving anyway.  
  
It wasn't till she stood up, that she noticed that a few things were out of place.  
  
She ran towards the road, which was now no more than a dirt track.  
  
'Where's the fence?'  
  
'What happened to the car?'  
  
'Where's the road?'  
  
'What the hell is going on here?'  
  
She turned around, looking for landmarks, when she noticed that there were more trees than before, and different kinds.  
  
They were different in height, location as well.  
  
Bulma headed back to her bags, telling herself to stay calm.  
  
But when she saw the stones, that almost went out the window.  
  
The stones which were crumbling and broken were now over 7 feet tall and were fewer in number.  
  
There were no power lines or traffic or planes or anything.  
  
Bulma's mind went blank.  
  
  
  
She became aware of a distant rumbling; the ground beneath her began to shake.  
  
In the distance she spied eight men on horseback, coming across the field towards her.  
  
She quickly whipped a cap out of her bag to cover the mark on her forehead.  
  
  
  
The men came to a halt outside the circle of stones, and they were all dressed in armour.  
  
She walked towards them, "Hey what's happening?"  
  
She waved in greeting as she walked towards them.  
  
  
  
She didn't receive the reaction she desired; in fact it looked like every word she said hadn't been understood.  
  
"By the Goddess!" one of the Knights exclaimed, "It be a woman!"  
  
He wasn't speaking Modern English, but what sounded like a form of Welsh.  
  
Bulma was able to tell this because Welsh and its ascendant Brythanic were like second languages to her.  
  
  
  
Bulma stopped several feet away from the men, who appeared very ominous.  
  
They were all unshaven and unwashed, and their armour tainted with blood.  
  
  
  
"What say thee, Majesty?" One of the younger men inquired of the dark-flame- haired man beside him.  
  
"She be a feisty challenge, and I could use the exercise." His request was met by encouragement from his companions.  
  
Bulma didn't like the tone of his voice, but the word 'majesty' played on her mind.  
  
She turned to the young man that had been addressed; he did seem to possess a regal disposition that set him apart from the others.  
  
He sat quietly observing Bulma's attire with a very curious expression, before placing a hand on the man beside him shoulder.  
  
"This woman doth employ a tongue and dress like none we have seen before. Caution Goku, a witch be said to haunt this place."  
  
(A/n yeah I know this sounds wrong, the whole Vegeta calling Goku well Goku, but how else am I going to get it to sound right cos it sounds even weirder if Kakarot and Chichi get together, so it's my story and I make the rule ^_^)  
  
"What!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I am not afraid," Goku said. "If she be a witch, thou shalt have her head."  
  
  
  
The flame-haired man looked at Bulma and, with some encouragement from his men, nodded his consent.  
  
The hair on the back of Bulma's neck stood up on end.  
  
These guys were serious.  
  
She backed away as Goku dismounted.  
  
"Now hold on!" Bulma cried out, waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"Could I speak to the man in charge for a moment please?" She made her way towards them hoping to appease the situation.  
  
"I would start running if I was thee," Goku said moving to intercept her.  
  
  
  
"Goku, one moment," The man with the flame hair said gravely.  
  
This woman bore a vague resemblance to his deceased mother, except that her hair was blue, so he allowed her to voice her protest.  
  
Bulma nodded politely, grateful for the chance to reason with him.  
  
"Why, may I ask, dost thou think me a witch?"  
  
Goku began to answer, but the man with the flame hair help up his hand and replied.  
  
'If thou are not a witch, then why dost thou appear so uncouth?"  
  
"UNCOUTH!" she repeated.  
  
"Ye all appear very strange to my eyes, I assure thee. Doth his mean I should conclude that thou are involved in demonic practices and deserve to die? With no proof, no means to defend thyself."  
  
Bulma realised she was being a little over- dramatic but she had him thinking.  
  
"Be this thy concept of justice?" She said.  
  
Goku went for his sword.  
  
"Who art thou to question a Prince of Gwynedd! I shall sever thy head from thy shoulders for such insolence."  
  
The prince waved him to silence, but with a smile this time.  
  
"Goku I do believe I see her point."  
  
He paused to consider her words.  
  
"What dost thou suggest I do, give thee a weapon to slay one of my own men? This would seem rather absurd, would it not?"  
  
With this the men all broke into laughter.  
  
  
  
Bulma unusually held her tongue until they had finished.  
  
'They'll be laughing on the other side of their faces by the time I'm done with them.' Bulma thought.  
  
"May I suggest a solution that I consider to be fair?" Bulma put forward.  
  
  
  
"Oh please do," the Prince said, partially sarcastic, partially interested. He was rather intrigued by her manner.  
  
"If thy friend here removes his sword and protective armour, I would like to fight him for safe passage." Bulma chose her words carefully. "If thou art agreeable, I would consider that a good show."  
  
Again the Prince, his knights and Goku fell about laughing.  
  
The Prince HAD to question this further.  
  
"Am I to understand, that thee wishes to fight Goku with thy bare hands?"  
  
Bulma was not fazed and pretended to ignore their mocking.  
  
"Why?" she asked, giving Goku the once over.  
  
"Dost thou not think him up to it?"  
  
With this comment the Prince and his knights were beside themselves, however, Goku's humour was fading fast.  
  
The Prince wiped a tear from his cheek as he caught his breath.  
  
"I think it is fair to warn thee, Goku be my champion, he hast never been defeated in game or battle."  
  
With this Goku became even smugger, he stripped off his armour to reveal a sweaty muscular chest.  
  
(A/n Stupid out of characterness)  
  
He reminded Bulma of her brother, as their eyes were the same piercing blue.  
  
He was no taller then her, but he looked to be twice her body muscle alone.  
  
All the better she concluded.  
  
It will slow him down.  
  
"I am not worried." Bulma assured them.  
  
"I can see that." The Prince looked at her, shaking his head. "Still I fear Goku will snap thy tiny frame like a twig"  
  
Bulma found this comment charming and smile as she reminded the Prince.  
  
"Only a moment ago thee gave Goku leave to violate me in whatever way he saw fit. Be there a difference?"  
  
The Prince acknowledged this to be true, realising he may have been a bit rash.  
  
"She shall bewitch thee, Majesty. Speak to her no longer." Goku stepped forward to draw the Prince's attention away from Bulma.  
  
"I am more then happy to tear her limb from limb with my bare hands."  
  
The Prince was now reluctant to give him leave, but his companions would think him bewitched if he didn't.  
  
"So be it."  
  
"Safe passage remember." Bulma received a nod of confirmation from the Prince, and she backed up to prepare herself.  
  
She removed her jacket, wrapped her hair into a bun to prevent it being pulled, and pulled tape from her bag to bind her hands in.  
  
"Where on earth am I?" Bulma wondered.  
  
She bound her hands like she did for competition, managing the task in minutes.  
  
She decided she must find out who this Prince claimed to be; if there was one thing she knew thoroughly it was British history.  
  
She walked to about five feet away from Goku and after rolling up her sleeves, turned her cap backwards so she could see better.  
  
"So might I ask thy name before I meet my fate? Bulma asked the Prince.  
  
"No majesty, Do not answer." Goku said, his gaze fixed on Bulma.  
  
"I also must insist," and older looking knight said.  
  
The Prince was obliged to heed the advice of his men.  
  
"Afterwards perhaps."  
  
"There will be no afterwards." Goku announced.  
  
Bulma pretended she didn't care.  
  
"Alright then, if that be the way of it,"  
  
She resumed her dry confident tone of voice.  
  
"I will just have to beat it out f thy boy here."  
  
Bulma purposely turned her back on her opponent, walking slowly into the circle of stones.  
  
She could feel Goku's rage build to its breaking point when she called him a boy.  
  
This was obviously something he'd worked hard to disprove.  
  
Seconds later, Bulma was charged by Goku from behind.  
  
She stopped in time to take the weight of his body over her right shoulder.  
  
He was mumbling something about respect before he realised he was airborne.  
  
Bulma brought him crashing to the ground on his back.  
  
She went down on one knee burying an elbow deep into his solar plexus before darting backwards to a safe distance.  
  
It was clear that Goku had no idea what had happened.  
  
The other knights were laughing at his misfortune, and the prince commented to Bulma.  
  
"Good show."  
  
He was surprised Bulma was not dead already.  
  
It didn't take Goku long to recover.  
  
He got to his feet, and was seething.  
  
"I shall rip thy heart out and rape thee while thy body be still warm," he taunted, stalking her.  
  
Bulma kept her humour.  
  
Her brother had made worse threats in the past to get her to stuff up.  
  
"In your dreams, maybe, still I do not think so somehow."  
  
Bulma replied.  
  
Goku lunged for her neck, but she pulled his arms to either side of her and kneeing his stomach.  
  
This sent him stumbling backwards, and before he could recover, Bulma spun a full 360-degree to finish him off with a kick to the side of his head.  
  
  
  
Her adrenaline was pumping.  
  
She felt good.  
  
She looked back to the Prince, who appeared to be rather dazed.  
  
"Champion indeed," She said.  
  
"What dost thou think, 3 points and I win?"  
  
  
  
The Prince merely motioned behind her.  
  
Bulma turned to find Goku, on his feet, oozing blood where her steelcapped boot had collided.  
  
With no time for her to fend off the blow, he punched her in the exact place she had hit him, putting the full force of his body behind it.  
  
She hit that ground and felt like her cheekbone had been shattered.  
  
"There is no pain' She thought.  
  
Goku approached.  
  
"My dreams are filled with better than the likes of thee," Goku said disgusted, and bent down to pull her to her feet.  
  
Bulma went into a tuck position.  
  
She grabbed hold of Goku's arms as he leant down, and used her feet to propel him over her and onto his back.  
  
She flipped herself onto her stomach.  
  
Taking hold of Goku round the front of the neck to paralyse him by applying pressure to the vital points there.  
  
She maintained firm hold, pointing to the Prince with her free hand.  
  
"Very soon he will be dead. Dost though yield to spare this boy's life?"  
  
Goku tried to shake loose of her grasp, his face turning red from strain.  
  
  
  
"I yield and pronounce thee victorious this day." The Prince told her/  
  
"And your name?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Goku began to squirm harder.  
  
One of the older knights whispered, "Majesty I beseech thee."  
  
"I swear I will kill him!" Bulma yelled impatiently.  
  
Little did she know she not only held the life of the Prince's champion in her hands, but he was also his best friend and cousin.  
  
"I am Vegeta, son of King Vegeta of Gwynedd," he shouted.  
  
"And if thee would kindly release my knight I would be greatly indebted to thee."  
  
Bulma let Goku go.  
  
She got to her feet, her mind sifting through all the knowledge she had.  
  
Vegeta was a Welsh King, as she recalled, she guessed him to be around the same age as herself.  
  
'Now what year was he born? Around the 5th century if memory serves'  
  
"So what year be this?" She asked, "Around five twenty?"  
  
The Prince though surprised at the question answered.  
  
"Five nineteen, to be exact."  
  
Bulma held her face where Goku had hit her.  
  
'Vegeta, Vegeta? Damn what did they call him?"  
  
A cold chill ran down her spine as it dawned on her.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Dragon of Isle. I believe our meeting may have been intended."  
  
She removed her cap to reveal the dragon on her head.  
  
"Recognise this?"  
  
  
  
Upon seeing the mark there was a rumbling of discontent among the knights.  
  
The Prince appeared a bit disturbed; he raised his shield, and turned his horse so Bulma could see it.  
  
It bore the same Dragon.  
  
  
  
Bulma squealed with amazement, "Dost though know who put it there?" she asked.  
  
"Nay, who?" the Prince misunderstood her.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I do not know," she explained, mildly disappointed.  
  
Bulma stopped in mid-thought, feeling the cold steel of a sword at her throat.  
  
She could only assume Goku had recovered.  
  
  
  
"No common woman possess such skills, thou art in cahoots with demons."  
  
"I agree." A heavyset red-haired knight said. "Do it Goku."  
  
"This doth not say much for thy word," Bulma managed to say, looking at Vegeta.  
  
She dared not move in case she cut her own throat.  
  
  
  
"Goku withdraw thy sword." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"But majesty she has caused you to take leave of your senses. Did thee not see?"  
  
"GOKU!" Vegeta roared, shocking Goku to silence, "I ORDER THEE TO YEILD!"  
  
  
  
Bulma began to see why they called Vegeta the Dragon.  
  
Goku reluctantly slid his sword away, making sure he nicked her neck in the process.  
  
Bulma touched her throat and felt blood.  
  
"Thee did that on purpose," She accused.  
  
"Aye." Goku glared at her, his eyes alight with fear and hate. He sheathed his sword and moved to retrieve his armour.  
  
"Majesty," the redheaded knight pointed behind them where a single rider made his way towards him.  
  
"Now what?" Bulma grumbled.  
  
"Cadogan," the red head announced and took off to meet him half way.  
  
Since they party seemed more interested in their comrade, Bulma set about collecting her gear.  
  
Fairly confident she knew where she was, she pulled her jacket on, and hoisted her bags onto her shoulders.  
  
She noticed the other rider had reached them, and the Prince was ordering the others to move out.  
  
Bulma knew something had them worried.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as the rest rode off, and the Prince turned to her, his face grave.  
  
Goku who had taken off after the others stopped when he noticed his Prince was not following him.  
  
He voiced his objection.  
  
But Vegeta reasoned that he promised her safe passage, and he wasn't going to leave her behind to Saxon mercy.  
  
He assured Goku he would catch up, silently fuming.  
  
He was angry at his knight's incessant disrespect.  
  
He had his own reasons to spare the girl, and none bar his father would question him.  
  
"Go!" he hissed at Goku.  
  
Goku left reluctantly.  
  
Bulma grew nervous.  
  
"Climb on." The Prince said.  
  
Bulma backed away, she knew what an important man he was in history, and she would not be the one to get him killed.  
  
"Nay thee will never outrun them with me."  
  
  
  
Do not argue with me woman, get on!" The Prince snapped, short on patience and time.  
  
The Saxons emerged over the crest of the hill, and a few riders took after the Prince's party.  
  
"They must have seen Goku," Bulma whispered.  
  
She grabbed the Prince's arm, and he hoisted her, bags and all onto the horse behind him.  
  
"Hold on." He cautioned as he turned the horse around and headed towards the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that was long.  
  
Anyway you know the drill people R+R 


	4. Chapter 3, The Pact

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR THE WORKS BY TRACY HARDING  
  
Note: Characters may be out of character  
  
THE ANCIENT FUTURE  
  
THE DARK AGE  
  
PART 1  
  
TIME  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Pact  
  
The Prince rode hard for well over an hour, but the forest had become so dense he was forced to slow down to a walking pace.  
  
Bulma wasn't too fond of horses and found the ride a not very pleasant experience.  
  
Still, she was calm now, as she sat in silence, resting her head against her escort's back.  
  
Her rest was interrupted as the horse came to a stop.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and removed her arms from around the Prince.  
  
They had reached a stream, which Bulma thought was a welcome sight, for it had been a long time between drinks.  
  
The Prince threw a leg over the horse and slid off.  
  
He then turned and offered his hand assistance to Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma could feel herself blushing; she'd never received this kind of treatment back home.  
  
Most of the guys Bulma hung out with were her brother's friends who'd never wasted any affairs and graces on her.  
  
If they had she probably would have found it patronising and decked them.  
  
"I believe we have reached a safe distance," the Prince assured her, leading his horse to the water.  
  
When the Prince crouched to take a drink, splashing water on his face and neck.  
  
Bulma removed her backpack and followed suit.  
  
The water relieved her aching cheek.  
  
Over the past few hours it had constantly reminded her of how cocky and stupid she'd been, turning her back on an opponent during a fight.  
  
The cut that Goku had left on her neck stung like a paper cut, and became even more irritated when she washed it.  
  
She pulled out her hairbrush from her bag. Bulma then let her blue hair loose and brushed the knots out before tossing the brush into the bag again.  
  
Only then did she notice that the Prince had taken a seat and was watching her with some amusement, the right corner of his mouth curled up in a type of grin.  
  
'Thou art so extraordinary," Vegeta said. "By what name art thou known?"  
  
Bulma answered feeling slightly embarrassed, "Bulma Briefs, Bulma to my friends."  
  
"And, where art thou from?"  
  
That was a tricky question and she didn't want to pause to long in case he thought she was lying.  
  
"My home be far away, in a country known as Australia."  
  
(A/n that's not my fault, it said so in the book, and I didn't know what to write)  
  
The Prince seemed perplexed by her answer.  
  
"Then how can it be that I, who consider myself to be fairly well learned, have no knowledge of this place? And how be it that thou speaks my tongue if thou are not from these parts."  
  
Bulma shifted uncomfortably under the Prince's unbelieving stare.  
  
"Ah, well my country will not be discovered for another 1200 years. As for speaking thy tongue, my father teaches British History and language. He was born a Briton himself, or Welsh as they be known in my time."  
  
The Prince was taken aback a moment.  
  
"Thou art from the future?"  
  
"Indeed." Bulma said looking him straight in the eye, hoping he would not think her mad.  
  
"What year doth thou claim to be from?" Vegeta questioned, "The truth now," he said firmly.  
  
"I was born in 1966, yesterday for me was the year 1993."  
  
The Prince rose in fury, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
Bulma held out her hand to calm him.  
  
  
  
"I think I can prove it, if thee will just hear me out."  
  
Vegeta was beginning to think his men were right about this girl; he didn't believe one word of her tale.  
  
Still he was interested to see how far she'd go before he got the truth out of her.  
  
So he took a seat, and beckoned for Bulma to go ahead and prove him wrong.  
  
She smiled meekly and dived into her bag.  
  
  
  
She mentally thanked her mother for giving her an instamatic.  
  
Bulma brought out the camera for his inspection; the Prince reached for it.  
  
"Careful," Bulma said, and he quickly withdrew his hands.  
  
This made her smile.  
  
"It be harmless I promise. Thee must just be careful not to drop it, as it be very fragile," Bulma offered it to him again.  
  
Vegeta just looked at the camera, not game enough to touch it.  
  
"Thee appears fragile, yet thee hast quite a sting. Thou hast my leave to explain."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Bulma walked a few paces away and squatted down, looking through the lens at the Prince.  
  
"This be a camera, it takes pictures."  
  
"It draws?"  
  
"Sort of." Bulma warned the photo would be ready in a few minutes.  
  
The Prince smiled, delighted at the thought.  
  
Just as Bulma took the picture, however, he realised how preposterous it sounded and his stern expression returned.  
  
"The smile looked better," Bulma said happily as the camera ejected the photo.  
  
She gave it a couple of gentle blows, then held it under her jacket to develop.  
  
"Shan't be long, it has to sit in the dark for a moment."  
  
The very dubious Prince sat waiting with his arms crossed.  
  
Bulma pulled the photograph out from under her jacket, and her face split into a bigger grin.  
  
'My father would kill for this' She thought.  
  
"May I see?" Vegeta's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Only if thee promises I can keep it."  
  
  
  
A gentle smirk graced his lips as he viewed the picture.  
  
"Be this how I appear to thee? Thee must think me barbaric, like the Saxons."  
  
He ran a hand through his matting hair, and across the stubble that was growing on his face.  
  
'Not at all," Bulma smiled, "I assure thee, I do not look my best either."  
  
The Prince laughed.  
  
Bulma felt the air of mistrust beginning to lift.  
  
"What else dost thou have in there? Show me more."  
  
Bulma assembled her saxophone, an alto, and played a short, sultry piece that met with great approval of the Prince.  
  
Vegeta loved the music of his court bards, and he found this high-pitched horn as beautiful as the harp or flute.  
  
Then as Bulma set up her C.D Walkman and speakers, Vegeta picked up one of the discs.  
  
He moved it to and fro, catching the beams of sunshine, which reflected a rainbow around the forest.  
  
"Amazing, what does it do?"  
  
"It plays music too." Bulma explained.  
  
She picked a C.D and played it.  
  
A soft Piano piece filled the air; the Prince stood up, astonished.  
  
"By the Goddess! I have never heard the like."  
  
"It be piano," Bulma whispered not wanting to break the mood she'd created.  
  
The Prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"It be the most beautiful music I have ever heard."  
  
The way he said gave Bulma the feeling that this brief moment of pleasure was well needed.  
  
He wandered around the small clearing, for a short while lost in another world.  
  
  
  
'Could he possibly have something to do with my interest in this period of history?  
  
What if I never make it home?  
  
Will I again be born in the twentieth century to aimlessly search for information on the Dark Age, without a clue as to why?  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the Prince appeared disturbed, so Bulma switched the music off.  
  
Now only the sounds of the forest could be heard.  
  
Vegeta had drawn his sword, and was watching the forest with caution.  
  
Bulma stayed low, even though she had heard nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
All was still for a moment, and then two bowmen emerged from the cover of the trees.  
  
There was little Vegeta's sword could do against two bows.  
  
The pair yelled instructions in another tongue, and at a glance, Bulma guessed them to be outlaws.  
  
They were fair haired and primitive in appearance compared to the Britons she'd encountered thus far.  
  
Vegeta dropped his sword as the bowmen ventured into the clearing.  
  
  
  
They circled him, gloating over their find.  
  
He was obviously a rich man.  
  
One stayed back to cover the captive, while the braver of the two approached Vegeta to relieve him of his riches.  
  
Bulma took this as her cue, and let loose a whistle.  
  
It seemed that the 2 had been so focused on the Prince that Bulma had gone unnoticed.  
  
The man closest to the Prince was delighted with the discovery and stepped towards her.  
  
Vegeta had to smile at the 2 unsuspecting thieves.  
  
Bulma noticed this and winked to assure him she had a plan.  
  
The man dropped his bow to take her in hand.  
  
He eyed her over, expressing his pleasure to his accomplice who just sniggered.  
  
Vegeta took a step forward, but the 2nd man interrupted any thoughts he may have had for her rescue.  
  
  
  
The first man pulled Bulma close to him; she could barely breathe for the stench of his body.  
  
  
  
'I'll die of suffocation!' She thought  
  
  
  
He grasped her back with both hands and ground her against his groin; his legs were spread wide apart, and he was much taller than she was.  
  
"Perfect," Bulma whispered to her assailant.  
  
She gathered all the power she could, and promptly kneed him in the groin.  
  
When the man keeled over she belted his face with her knee, so hard she broke his nose.  
  
  
  
(A/n That's basic self defence, just remember that, Kick, knee, run for your damn life)  
  
  
  
The distraction was all Vegeta needed; he reclaimed his sword and ran the outlaw near him through.  
  
He turned to find the other man out to settle the score with Bulma.  
  
The Prince approached from behind and severed the head from the man's shoulders, with one clean sweep of his blade.  
  
Bulma freaked as she watched the head roll across the ground; the man's body twitching where it fell.  
  
"Art thou crazy!" She shrieked hysterically, "I could have knocked him out or something, thee did not have to kill him."  
  
She began to tremble from the shock and her stomach threatened to let her see its contents from the sight of so much blood.  
  
Vegeta didn't understand this at all.  
  
  
  
"But he would have killed thee."  
  
She was going to be sick.  
  
"I can take care of myself. What is wrong with you people?"  
  
She darted off into the bushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time she returned, the bodies had been dragged out of sight.  
  
Vegeta stood with the reins in his hand, ready to leave.  
  
Bulma approached him, ashamed of her behaviour.  
  
  
  
"I want to apologise, I did not mean.."  
  
  
  
Vegeta waved her to silence, tossing her an apple.  
  
'If thou hast recovered, we should make haste to reach the others by nightfall."  
  
He mounted his horse, and smiled.  
  
"Or Goku shall have the men believing thou hast turned me to stone."  
  
  
  
After clearing the forest, they travelled at a steady pace.  
  
The Prince slowed his horse to a stop at the top of a hill.  
  
He spotted smoke from a campfire and smiled pleased that dinner would be waiting for him.  
  
"Art thou hungry?" he asked Bulma who was dozing against his back.  
  
She groaned in pleasure at the thought of FOOD!  
  
"I could eat a horse. No offence." She patted the animal she was riding without moving her body.  
  
"Well hopefully that shan't be necessary," The Prince answered as they galloped down the hill.  
  
The campsite was a hive of activity.  
  
A wild pig slain by the warriors was roasting over the fire.  
  
The Prince's tent had been raised.  
  
Torches were lit around the camp to discourage thieves.  
  
Most of the men had settled by the fire to tell stories about their battles over a mug of mead.  
  
  
  
As the Prince rode into the camp, his men rushed to meet him.  
  
All except Goku, who appeared rather irritated?  
  
Madoc, the eldest amongst them, was the first to reach the Prince.  
  
"Majesty, I shall never leave thy side again. I have been out of my mind with worry. What would I have told the King?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta dismounted in good cheer, the smell of dinner filling his nose.  
  
He slapped the worrywart on his back and said.  
  
  
  
"Twas no need for worry, Sir Madoc, I had Bulma here to aid me."  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned and helped her down from the horse.  
  
  
  
As soon as she hit the ground Goku was in her face.  
  
  
  
"Thou dost not belong here."  
  
  
  
Bulma took a step back, holding her hand to her head, in a dramatic pose.  
  
  
  
"The Saxons failed to catch thee, what a shame."  
  
  
  
Vegeta intervened before the situation got out of hand.  
  
  
  
"I swear Goku, if it was not for the services of this woman I would have been murdered by thieves this very day."  
  
Goku was about to protest, when Vegeta added and I will not hear another word against her.  
  
  
  
Goku glared at Bulma before returning to the fire.  
  
  
  
"Thou hast seen a bit of action, Sire? A knight roughly Vegeta's age asked.  
  
Bulma noticed that his eyes were a steely blue, and noticeably fixed on her.  
  
He was of medium build, and seemed rather menacing.  
  
The Prince took Bulma by the arm and pulled her towards hi tent.  
  
Over his shoulder he said.  
  
  
  
"Cadogan, I have seen things this day that I never before imagined."  
  
  
  
"Do tell Sire,"  
  
Cadogan said with obvious envy as he watched Bulma disappear into the tent.  
  
"Later."  
  
The Prince replied and closed the flap.  
  
  
  
Bulma pulled off her bags, and the Prince motioned her to a large fur rug on the floor.  
  
"Rest, thou art safe here, I shall wake thee soon with food and drink."  
  
  
  
"Sounds marvellous," Bulma muttered as she crawled onto the fur, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta pulled off hi armour, and watched the woman sleep.  
  
His eyes never strayed far from her face, and the dragon that was imprinted there.  
  
He believed the story of her origins now, or he believed she believed it.  
  
But if she was telling the truth, then who brought her back.  
  
And who marked her with his mark.  
  
He only knew one person with that type of power, and he hadn't been seen for over a decade.  
  
And why did she appear so much like his deceased mother.  
  
  
  
He watched the candlelight flicker over her face, and he smiled, she was beautiful.. When she was not acting like a man.  
  
He made a mental note to inquire about her fighting skills.  
  
  
  
Then he left to join his men outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was woken by a nudge in her side, and she awoke in fright.  
  
"Easy," The Prince said.  
  
Bulma just grumbled, "Oh I'm still here, no offence, I was just hoping it was a bad dream."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
He passed her the mug he was holding, and watched her gulp down its contents.  
  
  
  
She spluttered.  
  
  
  
"WHAT IS THIS, 95% ALCHOHOL!"  
  
"Mead," Vegeta said smirking like an idiot.  
  
  
  
He handed her some bread stuffed with pork.  
  
(A/N BLEARGH)  
  
Bulma handled it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, thou art a true legend, thank - " She clamped a hand over her mouth when she realised that she had addressed him by his first name.  
  
  
  
He just laughed and assured her that it was all right and that she was most welcome.  
  
  
  
Bulma just looked at him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched her eat.  
  
Bulma was feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she cracked.  
  
  
  
"Thou hast been speaking of me?"  
  
  
  
"Aye, I told my men all I know and saw."  
  
  
  
"What hast thou decided?"  
  
"Well," the prince sat up straight a crafty look in his eyes; "I would like thee to show my knights what thou hast shown me, so they may decide for themselves."  
  
Bulma flashed him a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
He assumed this meant yes, and mimicked the gesture.  
  
  
  
Bulma muffled a giggle; it just didn't look right.  
  
  
  
"I will let them know," Vegeta said as he exited the tent.  
  
Bulma cast her eyes around the tent, feeling the beginning of homesickness.  
  
  
  
The prince escorted Bulma to the fire with her bag of tricks.  
  
  
  
Cadogan came forward to assist Bulma with her burden.  
  
"It would seem that I have missed all the action this day." He handled her backpack carefully.  
  
Then the knight looked at Vegeta to be introduced.  
  
"Bulma, this be Sir Cadogan, my scout and messenger."  
  
  
  
Cadogan bowed, and took up Bulma's hand, kissing it lightly.  
  
"At thy service."  
  
  
  
Bulma slid her hand away.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," She replied in the nicest way possible, and she took her bag back.  
  
This caused the men around the fire to chuckle drunkenly.  
  
"She be onto thy game, Cadogan." The redhead called.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was glad Bulma wasn't so gullible as to fall for Cadogan's charms.  
  
The prince walked around the circle introducing everyone.  
  
When he reached Goku, the knight fixed her with an icy glare.  
  
Bulma just smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
The men were engrossed for hours with what Bulma showed them, and her story.  
  
Vegeta smiled as he watched her joke and drink with his men, as if she belonged sitting around a fire in the middle of nowhere with large men in metal.  
  
  
  
She was expected to answer millions of questions at once, and the more she drank, the more talkative she became.  
  
When Bulma had shown them the last of her tricks, Vegeta stood and spoke her name.  
  
She turned to face him with a questioning look.  
  
"Tell me of the way thee fights."  
  
  
  
Goku's dark mood returned with that comment.  
  
Bulma tried not to notice and explained to Vegeta about the art of Tae-kwon- do.  
  
"The principle is that one's strength does not depend on one's size."  
  
  
  
"Ridiculous," Goku snorted.  
  
He was immediately hushed by those who were hanging on Bulma's every word.  
  
She then explained how she maimed Goku with one hand, and about the nervous system.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes lit up.  
  
  
  
"Could I be taught this?"  
  
  
  
"Nay, Majesty, she lies. She be trying to trick her way into thy favour. It be sorcery, I say." Goku stood, enraged.  
  
  
  
Bulma rose to face Goku.  
  
"Thou art really starting to bug me.  
  
What does though want from me?"  
  
  
  
She threw her arms into the air.  
  
  
  
"Dost though want me to prove I could have killed thee today?  
  
Alright I will."  
  
  
  
She stormed off.  
  
  
  
Goku was stunned by her outburst.  
  
"She be not normal."  
  
  
  
"Indeed." Vegeta laughed, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"What on Earth?"  
  
  
  
He watched Bulma drag over a few large logs that had been cut up for the fire.  
  
He beckoned for Sir Cedric to assist her.  
  
  
  
Bulma had calmed down quite a bit and instructed Cedric to place 2 logs parallel to each other, and the third crossing them both.  
  
  
  
He accomplished this and she smiled, then asked Goku to approach.  
  
When he didn't, Bulma placed her hands on her hips and said smugly.  
  
"Art thou afraid?"  
  
  
  
"I do not fear the likes of thee," Goku said huffily, and stepped forward.  
  
(A/n sorry I had to write this, I can just imagine Goku throwing a tantrum here, heheheeheh)  
  
  
  
Vegeta tried unsuccessfully not to smile, and he waited to see what would happen.  
  
  
  
"Question," She aimed this at Goku.  
  
"Could thee split this piece of wood in 2 using only thy bare hand?" She gestured to the piece of wood crossed over the other 2.  
  
Goku looked at the log then back to Bulma.  
  
"Nay, it would be impossible, even for the strongest man.  
  
"Be that so, watch and learn."  
  
  
  
She knelt on one knee before the log and closed her eyes.  
  
The camp hushed.  
  
Bulma breathed deeply and focused.  
  
She then tested her aim on the log, by bringing her hand gently down in the centre.  
  
  
  
Bulma fixed her eyes on the point where she wished her hand to connect with, and let out an almighty cry, and brought her hand down.  
  
The wood splintered, and split right down the middle.  
  
The knights were stunned for a second and then broke into applause.  
  
"Bravo," Cadogan said staring at her, not in a way she liked.  
  
"Most impressive," Sir Madoc said.  
  
  
  
Bulma ignored them for now, and turned to face Goku.  
  
She pointed to the broken wood.  
  
"That could have been thy skull."  
  
  
  
Goku stared in amazement, knowing he could not have done the same thing with an axe.  
  
  
  
He took hold of her hand, and examined it.  
  
  
  
"Not even a scratch," He announced to the others.  
  
  
  
He appeared confused and weary.  
  
  
  
Bulma decided she'd best take her leave now.  
  
"Gentlemen," she said nodding.  
  
  
  
"Bulma," The Prince said and called for her to wait for him.  
  
"Where art thou going?" He asked when he reached her.  
  
  
  
'To sleep I suppose. Where doth thou want me?"  
  
  
  
They both smiled shyly.  
  
  
  
Vegeta waved at his tent, signalling that she would sleep there.  
  
'Vegeta? Where are thou going to sleep?"  
  
Bulma pointed at the prince.  
  
  
  
His grin grew.  
  
"In my tent." He walked off in that direction.  
  
  
  
"I see." Bulma said.  
  
  
  
She considered the option of sleeping outside with the drunken party, but then decided against it, the odds for survival were better inside.  
  
  
  
She walked towards the tent where Vegeta was waiting for her.  
  
"The men have not seen a good-looking woman since last winter," he said, just in case she was thinking about it.  
  
  
  
"That's a lot of hormones," She commented.  
  
Whistles were heard from the party outside, as Bulma disappeared inside.  
  
Vegeta motioned for them to be quiet.  
  
But like any other single male, he was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
  
  
The prince motioned for Bulma to sit on the rug.  
  
  
  
'Surely I have been enough entertainment for 1 evening,' Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
Bulma was a little worried, because this was obviously where he slept, but she sat down hesitantly all the same.  
  
"Thee never answered my question, could thee teach me thy way of battle?"  
  
  
  
"I doubt thee would have the time or patience, it be more then a way of battle, it be a way of life."  
  
She lay down.  
  
"Please Bulma, I would like to try. I have good need of thee."  
  
  
  
His tone was so pleading, that Bulma sat up again.  
  
  
  
"If thou hast nowhere else to go, come back to Mon with us. It would not seem so at a glance, but I am a wealthy man, thee would be well taken care of."  
  
He said definitely.  
  
"Art thou offering me a job?"  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it.  
  
One day in her new time zone and she already had employment.  
  
"Aye that be it," He jumped to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Thee could be my." he clicked his fingers while searching for the word he wanted.  
  
"Advisor! Thee must know many things I do not."  
  
"And personal trainer," Bulma added.  
  
Bulma held up her hand for a high five.  
  
Vegeta looked at her hand confused, but he crouched down holding his hand up in the same fashion.  
  
  
  
(A/n Oooooo that would be sooooo cute)  
  
  
  
"Slap it," Bulma said.  
  
  
  
He did as she bade.  
  
"There you go," Bulma punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
She lay down, "Goodnight."  
  
  
  
Vegeta stayed awake thinking.  
  
'THE DRAGON RETURNS.'  
  
The thought came out of nowhere accompanied by the same feeling of certainty that he hadn't felt since he was 15 and had reclaimed his father's throne from his treacherous uncle.  
  
Whatever had guided him then, was with him now.  
  
There were many things afoot.  
  
Why had his father summoned him home?  
  
Why were there so many Saxons so far west?  
  
Something was up.  
  
  
  
Vegeta lay down on his side and looked at Bulma.  
  
He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"I believe our meeting was also intended." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone  
  
Did ya like that?  
  
It took forever; I was up till late trying to finish.  
  
But I did it just for you.  
  
So now you gotsta do something for me.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
That's all I ask  
  
I'll get working on the next chapter, which is called An arranged Marriage.ooh  
  
Here's a preview..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where be my father?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
  
"Why he left for the court of Frieza only yesterday," Percival informed him as if everyone knew.  
  
  
  
"Frieza! Why?"  
  
  
  
"Why? The Wedding Sire!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was set at ease; he reached for a goblet of mead on the table by the fire, and took a long swig.  
  
  
  
"Ah, my father's mead, there be nothing like it. So tell me, who shall be wed?"  
  
  
  
Percival went white.  
  
  
  
"But I thought thee knew Sire?"  
  
  
  
He seemed to want to avoid the issue, only making Vegeta more curious.  
  
  
  
"Knew what, Percival?" The Prince smiled amused by his game. "Who shall be wed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
It be thy own wedding. Sire. Hast the king not told thee?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I assure you that this is a B/V still.it's just the way the story goes. 


End file.
